Technolines LLC has been granted a number of patents, including U.S. Pat. No. 5,990,444 and others, which describe lasers being used to write graphic images and patterns on substrates. The lasers may write graphic images on fabric substrates such as cotton, polyester, suede, leather, and the like. The laser should write with an output power or energy “density” per unit time, or EDPUT, that makes a mark on the fabric, without undesirable damage to the fabric.